stay by my side
by Kindred01
Summary: Bilbo stay in Erebor with Throin, Mpreg


After the battle after the dragon was slain, Bilbo half expected Thorin to go off the deep end and tell him he never wanted to see him again, and off course there was yelling and curses thrown at him by Thorin and Bilbo took every word the king said and had slunk of to one of the room's he was given at Erebor, unable to sleep, Bilbo sat up and rubbed his tear filled eyes, he climbed out of the large bed and started to pick what little of his things he has.

Thorin sighed and walked out his rooms heading down the dimly light halls to the Hobbit room, standing at the door he could hear sobbing and felt his guilt cut away at his insides, he walked in not bothering to knock, he saw the curly blonde hair being, in what looks like a really long night shirt, the sounds of him sobbing made Throin walk over there and warp his arms around the Hobbit's waist, Bilbo's eyes widen in fear and held his sobs "I…I sorry Throin pl…please don't kill me I will leave as soon as I packed." He cried pulling away from him, he turned to face the Dwarf king, Bilbo stood there holding the bed post to the bed as he looked up at Thorin, the night shirt has slipped down on of his shoulders, his eyes swollen and red from crying.

Thorin breath caught in his throat "Oh Halfling, I'm so sorry for what I've done to you." he said as he moved closer to the small being that shook in his shadow "I should thank you for your what you did, your quick thinking as always saved us, if it wasn't for you we would most likely be dead, let me make it up to you, let me show you how I need you here in Erebor with me." He said as he pulled his jacket off and shirt,

"Y…You're not going to throw me from the top of Erebor?" Thorin shook his head and cupped Bilbo's right cheek "Then…Then what are you going to do me?" he asked looking up at him with bright blue eyes, Thorin smiled and moved his hands down to Blibo's shoulders and pulled the shirt down the Halfling's shoulders

"I am going to do to you that I should have done from the moment we first met my burglar." Swallowing the lump in his throat Bilbo shivered as Throrin's touch as he pulled the night shirt down his body

"Wh…what was that?" Bilbo asked, moving into Bilbo's personal space

"I should have claimed you." He whispered in the Hobbit's ear before he smashed his lips against Bilbo's.

The king picked up his future consort and placed him back on to the bed and climbed on top of him, Bilbo whimpered as he saw the look Thorin was giving him, it was like how a large predator looks at it pray "Stay in Erebor with me Bilbo as my consort?" he asked as he let his hands wonder over Bilbo's naked skin,

"Y…Yes." He moaned as he felt Thorin touch his member, the Dwarf king smiled as he moving his hand up and down Bilbo's length making him hard and whimper, once he was sure that the Hobbit was nice and hard, he moved to the bed side draw and pulled out a jaw of oil, Bilbo gave him a look

"Every room has one." Thorin said "Never know when we will need it." He smiled as he dipped hid finger into golden oil and then he moved back to Bilbo and pressed a finger to his entrance and circled the hole, grinning from ear to ear, Throin kissed Bilbo again sliding his tongue into his mouth and taking over letting his tongue map the whole of the Halfling's mouth before pulling away,

"Thorin." Bilbo whined looking up at him, his arms rest loosely around his next

"Do you want me to fill you Hobbit hole." He grinned; Bilbo looked at him with wide eyes

"Don't say things like that, why would you say…ahhhhhhh!" Bilbo screamed as he arched his back as Thoring pushed a finger inside of him "Th…Thorin!" Bilbo whined and winced

"Shhh relax, if you don't you will hate this." He said kissing Blibo's neck and nibbling along his ears as he worked his fingers in and out of his Halfling stretching him slowly, it wasn't long before Bilbo started moaning and even purring, he held onto the Thorin's shoulders arching up to him and even pushing himself down onto the fingers to make them deeper

"Thorin please take me…I need you now." He begged, he kept his fingers moving until Bilbo screaming cumming in himself.

He laid there panting, still holding onto Thorin as he felt the fingers pulled out of him as something much thicker was jabbing at his now lose hole "Are you ready for me?" Thorin asked, Bilbo looked at him from the corner of his eyes unable to speak still he just nods, moving his hips The king of the Dwarf's pushed himself into his Hobbit, Bilbo winced and closed his eyes and turned his head away as tears rolled down his cheeks, " Shhhhh my love everything will get better soon."

"Y…You're bigger than your fingers." He whimpered as he felt the scratchy bared rub along his chest and chin,

"And you're more beautiful than ever." He said as he kissed him again and started to rock into him slowly, pulling his cock almost all the way out before pushing himself back in, the Halfling whimpered and moaned in pain at first but soon Bilbo found the pain was changed into pleasure like before with the fingers,

"Thorin more… please." He begged, growling at the begging from his Hobbit make the dwarf king move faster as he started pounding into Bilbo faster and harder. The sounds and crying were feeding Thorin

"Making you mine little Hobbit." He growled into Bilbo's ear as he bite on the tip, Bilbo cried out as Throin it his sweet spot as nibbled on his ear, the Hobbit's legs warped around the dwarf waist and tried to pull Thorin in deeper into him, listening to the sounds and crying he could tell Bilbo was soon to reach his peak again and he was not far behind, he moved his large hand from the Halfling's hip to his cock and started stroking it in time with his thrust

"OH GOD, THORIN!" Bilbo screamed arching his back and pushing their chests together, the Hobbit came in between their stomachs and on Thorin's hand. Feeling the Hobbit's muscle tighten around Thorin gave a muffled yell as he bit into Bilbo's neck while he filled him up with his seed.

Either moved from there spot on the bed, Throin was still deep inside of his claim now lazily thrusting into him still emptying his cum into his consort "I love you Bilbo Baggins." Thorin whispered into his ear, Bilbo smiled as he felt tiny tremors that shook his body as Throin thrust lazily into him

"I…I love you to Thorin Oakenshield." They both held a happy smile before they kissed ach other deeply

"Will you have my heirs my little Hobbit?" he asked, smiling Bilbo nodded

"Yes I will." He said burying his head into Thorin's chest.

After many months Both Thorin and Bilbo got married, and for everyone a amassment it was Bilbo who fainted after the 'I DO'S' and money changed hands and a knew bet was put up to see how long it will take for Bilbo to get pregnant, it turns out the fainting spell at the wedding was because he was pregnant, by the end of it many of the dwarf's was loaded in coins and booze. Gandalf who was sent to sort out Bilbo's house and his belongs came back 6 months letter but two months after the wedding.

"Gandalf, it's good to see you back but what took you so long?" Bilbo asked greeting his wizard friend; the grey wizard gave him a sad smile

"I am sorry Bilbo, but there was a problem after I've arrived." Bilbo looked at him as he watched the dwarf's take his belonging up into Erebor, frowning the blonde looked at him at him as the wizard pulled a blanket way from a small being on the front of the cart

"Frodo?" he gasped "What happen Gandalf?" Thorin walked up behind Bilbo and warped his arms his Hobbit

"I am sorry to say but little Frodo is orphaned, his mother and father both had a tragic accident with a boat, it took a week for those other silly Hobbit's to tell me this, I thought I should bring him here." he said, Bilbo looked stun as he turned to Thorin

"A…are you okay with my nephew being here to stay?" he asked

"Your okay with my nephews and you know what they are like, I think it be good for you." he said kissing his forehead, nodded Thorin walked over to the cart and picked up the sleeping child "He is so small?" he said

"Hobbit children are, he won't get a growth spurt for a while." He said as he walked inside.

Frodo love being at Erebor with other Dwarfs Kili and Fili help the young Hobbit course trouble by playing tricks on people. Bilbo smiled as he watched his Nephew enjoying himself "Bilbo it's time for you to go to your lessons." He said, Frodo pouted as he looked at his uncle

"But kill and Fili are going to show me how to fight with a sword." Bilbo looked up at the brothers that are looking away

"Are they now?" he said looking back at Frodo "Well how about after dinner tonight then they will be to sluggish to do any real damages." He said, Frodo beamed and nodded "and those braids are very beautiful are those bonding braids I see?" He asked looking at some of the beads in his hair and then looking up to see Fili and Kili trying not blush "I don't think I should leave you two alone with him."

"We promise not to touch him until he's old enough." Kili said

"You're not helping yourselves." He said as he rubbed his bump "Right off to your lessons." He said, Frodo nodded and ran off to the library.

Later on that night Bilbo sat with Thorin in front of the fire and smiled as he rested in between the king's legs while he dwarf king playing with Bilbo's hair "Your nephew's have put bonded beads on Frodo." Bilbo said laying his head on Thorin's shoulders

"Have they?" he asked sounding a little stun as he kissed the bit of neck he can get to, making Bilbo chuckled "Do I have to tell them to back off?" he asked

"No no don't it will kill Frodo if they stopped talking to him and causing trouble." He said

"Ummm okay, are you hot enough?" asked

"Yes."

"You sure I can turn the fire off?"

"Thorin, I'm fine really I am?" he said "I'm only three months along." He said

"Can't I worry?" he asked, smiling Bilbo looked up at him "You are carrying our child I think I need to spoil you."

Over the next several months Thorin pampers Bilbo, whenever the Hobbit was chilly he ended up with a new fur coat, he would have a wonderful breakfast in bed large lunches and brimming tea, he brought soaps and scented items for his baths, more tea he could imagine, when he has a back ache Thorin was there rubbing his back turning the poor Hobbit into a babbling mess of pleasure what Thorin himself would have to take back to the bed chambers and fix the problem he started.

But while Bilbo loved all the pampering he was getting he wanted to be along for a little while, it was a month before the dude date when Thorin had to leave for a little while to speak to some elves, "When will uncle Thorin be back?" Frodo asked

"Ummm when he stops being stubborn." He said kissing his forehead

"So they will need to slap him."

"Thats right, come on I need walk." He said, they were walking down the halls talking, Bilbo was trying to explain what the beads mean "So the one's in your hair are called bonded beads the only problem is you haven't bonded with them and you won't until your of age to and even then I am going to make them wait another two years." He said with a smile then felt dizzy and held his head, moving closer to the wall he rested his hand out

"Uncle Bilbo are you okay?" he asked looking at him, nodding his head he looked up at him

"Yeah I'm fine Frodo." He smiled weakly, but the young Hobbit didn't believe him as Bilbo paled even more, before he his eyes rolled back into his head and he feel to the floor

"UNCLE!" He cried out as he knelt by, trying to wake him.

Thorin was in the middle of an argument with an elf, when he gotten world about Bilbo fainting, but he only hear Bilbo was found unconscious, he thought the worst and blamed the elves for what happen, he rode back to Erebor, none stop for days to get to his Bilbo, all sort of things flew thought his head, did someone poison him, was he shoot with an arrow, was he pushed the more he thought about his fears the more it worsen in his mind.

By the time he saw his beloved home, he was tried and driven almost mad with worry and fear ready to kill who ever hurt his Hobbit and child, running inside he headed straight for his and Bilbo's rooms, there was screams and cries coming from the room as he barged in, he stopped in front of the bed as the other dwarf's tried to pull him away, he see Bilbo on the bed covered in sweat crying out almost braking Bofur hand "That's it your doing great!" he smiled trying not to wince, moving towards the bed Throin looked at what was going on, Bilbo open his eyes and looked at him before he cries out again, Bofur moved away from Bilbo and let Thorin take his place.

Hours later Bilbo finely gives birth to a son with blond hair and blue eyes, smiling at his son Thorin kissed his sleeping husband and sitting by the bed holding his son, Frodo was a sleep in Kili's arms "We will put him in his bed." He said Thorin nodded and watched them leave the room; the sounds of the door clicking shut woke Bilbo up,

"Thorin!" he gasped sitting up,

"Shhh its okay my Halfling." He said sitting on the bed "I have our child here." he said sitting next to him, Bilbo looked down into the bundle and smiled at the sleeping baby

"He's beautiful." Bilbo said smiling as he took him into his arms

"Yes he is, just like you."

"Charmer." Bilbo smiled as he rested his head on Throin shoulders, and cried happily as he held their son.


End file.
